Confirmation
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: She had an idea, one that was so crazy that every time she thought it, she would instantly push it aside, dismissing it as if she was dismissing a student from detention. But of course, the same thought always came back.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, Headmistress and the worlds' leading Transfiguration Mistress, stood at the base of the stairs in the entrance hall in a dark blue, almost black, shimmering robe. For the first time in years, she was not wearing her usual forest green teaching robes, or her favourite hat. No, instead she was in a set of dress robes that she bought many years ago. They were only just long enough in the front to graze the floor and show the tips of her heels as she walked, but the back of the robes gracefully trailed a foot behind her. Along with the change of robes, she had forgone her usual hair style. While normally she would wear it up in tight bun while teaching and in a loose twist at the base of her neck at functions, today was different. Today she wore it down with only the sides pulled back with a small silver clip with a blue sapphire in the centre of the back of her head.

She didn't really have any idea as to why she was dressing up, although she had an idea, one that was so crazy that every time she thought it, she would instantly push it aside, dismissing it as if she was dismissing a student from detention. But of course, the same thought always came back, no matter how hard she tried.

Just as she was about to shake her head to rid herself of said thought and walk into the Great Hall to mingle with the guests, a flash of green caught her eye. Turning her head back towards the stair case, her breath caught in her throat. There stood the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Slowly she trailed her eyes up from her high black heels, up her long, pale legs to the hem of the dress that sat just above her knees to the tightly clenched waist, over the smooth expanse of her chest, up the swan like neck adorned with a single diamond necklace, full pink lips and into a pair of dark brown eyes.

As the lady elegantly walked down the stairs slowly, Minerva tried to start breathing again. But it is futile as she drew nearer to her. When she passed Minerva with a smile, she slowly turned to watch her walk into the Great Hall for the ball. At seeing the back of her dress, Minerva suddenly caught her breath. But just before she entered the hall, she turned back to face Minerva with a mischievous smile and a saucy wink.

The shiver that ran up her spine in response confirmed it.

She was in love with Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva paced around her office, holding her head in one hand and while the other was wrapped around her waist. She had been pacing restlessly for several hours, thinking about her realization earlier that night. She was in love with one of her former students, Hermione Granger.

And she didn't know what to do about it.

As she passed her desk for what felt like the thousandth time, Minerva felt the distinct feeling of tears building up and clouding her vision. As quickly as she could in her high heeled boots, she ran around her desk and up the spiral staircase to her private quarters; where she tore at her clothes until they were all thrown around on the ground. On unsteady legs, she stumbled over to her large four poster bed and climbed under the dark green covers before she lost the last thread of control and broke down.

Without noticing, Minerva began shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed. Throughout the night, Minerva's pain filled cries shook her small frame. If someone was to look at the Headmistress at that moment, they would have sworn that they could see a bit of her die with each sob that wracked her body.

That night, for the first time in decades, Minerva McGonagall cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Minerva woke up feeling drained. Emotionally and physically. It had been a long, long time since she had completely broken down. The last time being when her mother had died when she was eight. With a sigh, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around her rooms. Her clothes were lying in crumpled piles on the floor, making her usually pristine rooms look like a tornado had ripped through them.

With a second sigh, she rolled out of her bed and dragged herself into the bathroom to see if she could untangle her hair from the now knotted up do from the night before. Looking into the mirror, Minerva was only half shocked by what she saw. The person looking back from the mirror didn't look like her. Instead of her usually vibrant green eyes looking back at her, they had turned to a dull murky green. Her skin, although it wasn't completely wrinkle free, she had been through three wars after all, looked to be that of a ninety year old. Instead of it being it's usually slightly pink paleness, it looked more of a blue-grey colour that made her look like death warmed over.

With one last sigh, she set about untangling her hair and setting up glamour charms to hide her ill appearance.

Once she was dressed and ready, well as ready as she could be, to face the rest of the day she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It didn't take her long to get there, but part of Minerva wished it had. After all, Hermione would be sitting just down from her. Upon entering, Minerva realized that nearly everyone was already there, waiting for her to start the first meal of the day. When seated, the plate's immediately filled with delicious looking food. The site of it made Minerva's stomach turn. But she made herself eat most of what was on her plate; she didn't feel up to a lecture from Poppy about her eating habits. Half way through the meal though, she noticed that the school nurse was looking at her strangely, almost as if she could see through her glamour's. When she didn't say anything straight away, Minerva felt herself begin to relax. But it was short lived; Poppy had taken her hand in her own.

Minerva flinched at the unwanted touch and pulled her hand away. The only person she wanted touching her was...

"Minerva, are you feeling alright?"

Minerva looked at her with glazed eyes. "I am fine, thank you."

Poppy didn't looked convinced, but she didn't push the issue. Instead she just sent a look over the Headmistress's head to the young Professor at the other end of the table. With a sigh, the Medwitch went back to eating.

Once the meal was over, Minerva got up and left the table and the Great Hall without uttering a sound. She decided that she would go to her office and work on the large pile of paperwork that sat on her desk. She needed a distraction and it would take hours for her to complete it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Minerva signed the last letter on her desk for the Ministry. Looking up, she realized that she had done all of her work three and a half hours, right through lunch. With nothing left to do, Minerva pushed herself up from her chair and headed to the door. She needed to get out of her office and get some air.

Instead of walking down the corridors at her usual brisk pace, she walked at a slow pace that raised the eyebrows of passing colleagues, but they didn't say anything, which she was thankful for. Without realizing it, she turned down the Transfiguration hallway. Ever since she had hired Hermione, she had found part of herself missing teaching but not the marking or the detentions that came with it.

With a soft sigh, she looked around the open corridor lost in thought about having tea with a certain young Transfiguration Professor. She sighed happily at the thought and allowed herself a small smile. She would love to be able to be open with and have tea with the brains of the Golden Trio, but she knew she couldn't. As she continued to think about what she would like to happen between herself and Hermione, she bumped into someone as she passed them in the hall. She didn't stop to apologize to them, but continued walking.

She turned around at hearing them call out her name.

Her name.

Not her title.

She smiled at that fact, a smile which grew larger as she realized that the person who called out her name was none other than the witch she was thinking about.

"Yes dear?" She had only meant for it to be said softly, but is had come out as a purr.

Hermione walked up to the emerald clad witch and looked her over. She saw that the Headmistress was looking at her, but not actually seeing her. Frowning, Hermione reached out and touched her on her arm, just above her wrist. "Minerva?"

Minerva blinked repeatedly at the touch. Slowly her eyes began to focus on the younger witch in front of her. "Hermione. What?"

Hermione's frown became more pronounced at the question. "Come with me Minerva." She ordered gently and walked off down the hall towards her office.

Unseen to Hermione, once her hand lost contact with Minerva's arm, her eyes quickly clouded over again.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to Hermione's office was silent one. Minerva was walking behind Hermione at her new pace with glassy eyes. Hermione didn't speak as she led the Headmistress to her former office, instead she was wondering about her old mentor's strange behaviour. Never had she seen her like this before and she didn't like it.

As they turned the corner into the corridor that lead to her office, Hermione notice that Minerva was walking behind her at a slow pace instead of her usual confident brisk walk. She looked her over as she caught up with her. She frowned as she looked into the older witches usually bright eyes and saw that they were glazed over once again. She reached out for her arm again, but just as she was about to grasp it, two Ravenclaws walked past giggling. Quickly she snatched her hand away from the Headmistress and turned back around to walk the last few meters to her office. She entered it and closed the door after Minerva was inside. She went to walk over to her desk, but was stopped at the feather light touch on her wrist.

Slowly she turned around again and looked down at the long, elegant fingers that were only just touching her wrist. Hesitantly, the fingers moved down to the palm of her hand, tracing the lines crossing it before they moved down to her own fingers. After a moment's pause, the fingers laced through her own.

Hermione slowly moved her eyes up the long arm, over her swan like neck and up into her stormy green eyes. Unlike before, Minerva's eyes didn't lose the glazed look, which worried her even more.

"Minerva?"

Slowly the older witch's eyes blinked and drifted to Hermione's face. "Yes?" She whispered.

Hermione stepped closer to her and raised her hand to gently touch her cheek. "Are you feeling alright?"

Minerva smiled and closed her eyes. The one person she wanted to touch her was standing just in front of her holding her hand and caressing her cheek. "I am perfect dear." She answered in the same whispered tones as before.

She opened her eyes and looked deep into the warm brown pair a few inches in front of her. Her gaze dropped from the worried brown eyes to the dark red lips; slowly she leant towards the brilliant young witch.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva leant in slowly, her gaze focussed on the dark lips of the younger Transfiguration Professor. Her lips parted in anticipation as the small gap between them very slowly closed. But just as she was about to cross the final space, Hermione pulled back.

"Minerva, what are you doing?"

Taking a deep breath, Minerva opened her eyes slowly. The red lips she so desperately wanted to kiss were pulled into a worried sort of frown. Sluggishly she moved her eyes from the Hermione's enticing lips and looked into the concerned mocha eyes.

"Hermione…" She spoke softly.

"Help me."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stared at her former Professor with barely concealed worry. There she was, standing in front of her asking her for help. What was she supposed to do? She had never been able to say no to her. Not in her third year when she had suggested she use the time turner to take all of her classes and most definitely not when she had asked her to take her spot as Transfiguration Mistress at the school. And right now, she definitely couldn't say no to her now.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

"Minerva." She called softly.

The green eyes flickered from her lips and back up to her eyes for a second before moving back down to her lips.

"Minerva, look at me." She whispered as she once again moved her hand to cup her cheek.

Minerva sucked in a sharp breath at feeling the small hand touching her face again. Slowly, she raised her hand to cover the one on her cheek as she turned her head into the hand and nuzzled it softly. Breathing in peacefully, the faint smell of lilacs and parchment reached her nose. A small smile formed as she continued to breathe in the lovely scent. Without realizing it, she started to purr.

"Minerva."

Instantly Minerva ceased purring. She opened her eyes, now clear from the glazed look, and looked at Hermione with an expression that only one other person had ever seen on her before.

Fear.

"Hermione, what's wrong with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"_Hermione, what's wrong with me?"_

Hermione's eyes teared up at the vulnerability showing deep within the depths of Minerva's green eyes. Now that they weren't glazed over, she could clearly see every emotion flashing in them. Slowly, as to not startle the older woman, Hermione raised her second hand and stroked the soft skin of her other cheek. As she continued to stare into the murky pits of green, she felt her heart flutter at the spark of love flashed by. Offering a small smile, she pulled the taller woman into a hug, moving their clasped hands to rest over her heart.

"I'm not sure Minerva, but if I have to guess, I'd say it was love." She whispered into her ear softly.

Feeling the rapid beating of Hermione's heart against her hand, Minerva closed her eyes and tried to stop her body from shaking. But the sensation of having the younger witch holding her so lovingly destroyed the last bit of will power she had. She hastily wrapped her free arm around the waist of Transfiguration Professor and pulled her as close as she could without having to move their hands. She quickly lost the battle of holding her tears at bay and broke down, crying unabashedly into the younger witches shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I cannae help but feel the way I do." She cried as she clung to her. "I know I should'na, but I do."

Hermione held on to her just as tight as Minerva was to her and whispered soft, soothing words into her ear.

They stood standing like that in the middle of Hermione's office until Minerva's cried had subsided to the occasional sniffle. When at last Hermione felt Minerva's grip around her waist loosen, she pulled back slightly and wiped away the tears that were still falling gracefully down her cheeks.

"There is nothing wrong with falling in love Minerva. It is a wonderful gift for anyone to receive."

Minerva looked deep into chocolate eyes and tried to show her how much she loved her without having to speak. After a minute, Hermione smiled and pulled her back into a hug.

"I love you too."

_The End._

_Medium sized chance that I'll write a Part 2 to this. _

_x-x-X-x-x_

_Well, I edited all of the chapters tonight, and at the moment I'm not really happy with some of them._

_So I'll probably go back and re-do them before I start on the second part._

_Yes, there will be a second part, but only when I lose all patience with Forever Young._

_Which will probably be very soon. :)_

_But I have a lot more idea's for stories, so it might be a while, so fair warning._

_Kbye!_


End file.
